hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne LaFontant
Dwayne "Gebzey" LaFontant is the main antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is Gladys' henchman. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge In the film, Dwayne is hired Gladys as her main henchman to exterminate the animals before they get hurt. He then arrived and tried to kill Ozzie (who faked passing out), but the opossum got away and fled into the hedge. Dwayne then smells Verne (whom he calls "Reptile") and bends over to capture Verne (who was under a car), but Verne already escaped back into the hedge to meet up with the other animals. Dwayne installs a high-powered extermination system in Gladys' backyard. Later, when Gladys catches the animals in her house, Dwayne arrives and is able to capture the animals except RJ, who left to return the restored food to Vincent. But when RJ sees Dwayne driving away with RJ's caged friends, the raccoon has a change of heart at the last moment and decides to go save them. The impact stuns Dwayne and frees the other animals, who turn the van around to go back home. Meanwhile, RJ is chased by Vincent atop the van. Verne eventually manages to convince the other animals that RJ's trying to help them and they all turn to help RJ defend himself from Vincent. With no control, Dwayne's van eventually makes a jump and flies through Gladys' house. RJ, Verne, and the others flee into the hedge, with Vincent on one side trying to claw them and Dwayne (who uses a cattle prod to shock the animals) and Gladys (who uses a weed hacker) on the other. RJ and Verne then have an idea, and have Hammy drink some soda and he causes the whole world to freeze. After that, Hammy walks into Gladys' backyard, activates the new extermination system called the Depelter Turbo, and then gets an idea and puts a little garden gnome behind Dwayne's foot. RJ, borrowing Verne's shell, uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' backyard. Dwayne, Gladys, and Vincent fall into a pile as the Depelter Turbo comes on-line (due to them falling into the lasers), stinging them all. Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for illegal traps. While Gladys fights the cops and beats them up, Dwayne quietly escapes and climbs over a fence, only to be bitten on the leg (presumably) by Nugent after stepping on one of the Rottweiler's squeaky toys. It is unknown what happened to Dwayne after the events of the film, but it could be possible that the police eventually found and arrested him, along with Gladys. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon!' Personality Dwayne is over-zealous and conniving. Dwayne seems to have a crush on Gladys, but she doesn't like him very much. Dwayne calls Gladys "Nancy" in a funny way to stop her complaining. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Dwayne is often thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. * Throughout the film, Dwayne appears to have a crush on Gladys, despite her never returning the sentiment as she finds him rather annoying. * For some reason, Dwayne refers to Gladys as "Nancy." * He is called "The Sniffer" by the animals because he can sense what kind of animal is surrounding him. * Dwayne is the spoof of the Terminator: Both say their catchphrase in Spanish; Terminator says, "Hasta la vista, baby!" while Dwayne says, "Buenos dias, reptile!" (then adds, "Or should I say, Buenas noches!" and laughs evilly). Gallery Design-dwayne-exterminator.jpg|Concept art of Dwayne Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Humans